


it's what my heart just yearns to say

by IgnoreThePineapples



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SOFT AS FUCK, Subspace, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, a little bit, but tender, copious use of the word darling, geralt is Overwhelmed, geralt is a sub who thinks he's a dom, jaskier is soft for his darling witcher, so many feelings, this was meant to be pwp but then feelings took the wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoreThePineapples/pseuds/IgnoreThePineapples
Summary: Jaskier is immortal, and thought Geralt would have noticed by now. Geralt, who has spent decades repressing his feelings because he thought Jaskier would die long before him, had not.Feelings ensue.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 26
Kudos: 660





	it's what my heart just yearns to say

Jaskier groans as he’s slammed against the wall of their room.

“By the gods, Geralt, I-“ He trails off with a moan as Geralt presses up against him from behind, reaching around and unlacing Jaskier’s trousers.

Geralt noses at the nape of his neck. “You should have told me.”

Jaskier laughs, grinding his arse back against him. “Trust me, if I knew it would get you like this I would have years ago.”

Geralt huffs, nipping at the skin and wrapping a hand around Jaskier’s cock. “I can’t believe I love you.”

Jaskier’s breath hitches, the laughter dying in his throat. He looks back at Geralt over his shoulder, face twisted in confusion. “What?”

The grin on Geralt’s face drops, leaving him looking, for the first time in Jaskier’s memory, scared. He takes a step back, allowing Jaskier to turn around and face him. His mouth opens and closes wordlessly before he murmurs, “Do you not- I thought-“ and trails off.

“Of course I do,” Jaskier replies softly, “but you never once indicated anything. Never. I thought you didn’t even like me.” Geralt glares at the floor, looking increasingly like he’s about to bolt. Jaskier grabs his wrist, tugging him gently. “Talk to me, Geralt.”

“Humans don’t live as long as Witchers.” Geralt stares down at where Jaskier holds him. “I thought you were human, Jask, humans die. They die so quickly. I thought maybe if I didn’t say anything...”

“The feelings would go away.” Jaskier finishes. “Oh, Geralt, I’m so sorry. I thought you knew.”

Geralt still won’t look at him.

“I do, you know. Love you.” He tugs at Geralt’s wrist again. “I’ve loved you since the day I saw you.”

“Jask.”

“Twenty years you’ve been stuck with me, and you’re certainly not getting rid of me any time soon.”

Geralt doesn’t say anything, stepping into Jaskier’s space and pressing his forehead against Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier hums, wrapping his arms around the Witcher’s back and tracing little circles along his spine. 

“Let me take care of you?”

Geralt nods.

Jaskier leads him over to their bed, sitting him down and kneeling in front of him. Slowly, piece by piece, he removes Geralt’s armour, chasing each one with little kisses and reassurances. Geralt is silent and still throughout, lifting his arms when indicated but mostly just watching. Eventually, when Jaskier had finally got all the armour off and set it neatly into a pile, he leans his cheek against the inside of Geralt’s knee and gazes up at him fondly. “Shall we get the rest of this off?”

Geralt nods again.

Jaskier stands, in between Geralt’s legs, and helps him tug off his shirt and trousers. He settles him back into the sheets, quickly divesting himself of his clothes and settles down next to him. He links their fingers, and whispers, “You okay?”

“Love you.” Geralt says in reply.

And for that, Jaskier has to kiss him.

This is, in fact, their first kiss. They’d been a little rushed before, but now Jaskier savours it for all it was worth. He props himself up, over his Witcher, and slots them together on the cramped little bed as close as possible. Geralt is pliant under him, following Jaskier’s lead. His Witcher hums against his lips, stroking along his cheekbone with a calloused hand, and Jaskier pulled back to kiss his palm tenderly.

Jaskier trails kisses down Geralt’s wrist, smiling as he feels a hand tangle in his hair. “How long I’ve wanted this,” Jaskier murmurs, “you all spread out under me, ready and willing.” He moves to Geralt’s chest, trailing down his clavicle and sternum, tracing scars as he goes. 

It’s as he latches onto a nipple that he hears it- the quietest, bitten off moan. “That’s it, my darling,” he smiles, laving the nub with his tongue, “let me hear you.” Geralt’s hand moved to his shoulder, stroking and grasping at it intermittently. There it was again- that tiny moan. Jaskier crawled back up, kneeling on all fours over Geralt, faces so close their noses were almost touching. “I love you too, my darling Witcher. And I’ll love you for centuries more.”

Geralt’s face was so heartbreakingly open, gazing up at Jaskier with eyes that were almost tearing up. He tugged Jaskier down to meet him, cupping Jaskier’s jaw tenderly and kissing him with so much emotion that Jaskier felt he might burst. He reached down and took their cocks in hand. Geralt huffed a whine in his mouth, and Jaskier dropped his head so their foreheads pressed together. “Sing for me, darling.”

As desperate as he is, Jaskier knows perfectly well that this wouldn't be all that fun dry. He pulls away, looking around the room for the Witcher's bag, but Geralt suddenly tugs him back down, looking alarmed. 

"It's alright, darling," he says reassuringly and stroking the Witcher's hair, "I'm just going to get oil. I'll be back in a moment."

Jaskier slips away, grabbing the bag and rifling through as fast as possible and clambering back onto the bed within moments. "There we go." He presses a kiss to Geralt's cheek "Back already." 

Geralt grasps at Jaskier's sides, pulling them closer and closer. Jaskier settles half-on top of Geralt, splayed across his side with their legs entangled. He pecks Geralt on the lips before settling his Witcher's head into the crook of his neck. As he takes them both in slick hand, he feels Geralt's breath hitch and speed up against his skin. With his unoccupied hand he strokes through those white locks. 

It didn't take them long to finish, Jaskier following moments after Geralt spills with a cry across his own chest. Part of Jaskier is tempted to crawl down and lick it off, but Geralt looks so dazed and contented that he settles for gently wiping him down with a wet cloth and pressing kisses along his jaw. When he's don't, Geralt tugs him down so that they're once again chest to chest, legs intertwined, and tucks his face back into Jaskier's neck. Jaskier goes back to carding his finger's through the Witcher's hair.

"I've got you, my darling. Always. I would never leave you."

"Hmm."

Jaskier grins. "There he is." 

-

In the morning, Jaskier wakes to see Geralt already watching him. 

"Hello, darling," he murmurs, brushing a lock of white hair out of the Witcher's face.

Geralt leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut momentarily. "What are you, Jask?"

Jaskier shrugs. "I don't quite know. But I'm your bard, Geralt. And I'm not going anywhere."

This answer seems enough for Geralt.

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'fair' by the amazing devil (joey's band! check them out!) because that song is just a) the single most beautiful song and b) the anthem for this fic.
> 
> no, i haven't decided what jaskier is. it feels like i should have but the point is he's not human. but he's been travelling with geralt for decades, how was he supposed to know geralt hadn't worked it out?
> 
> i have several longer witcher wips, and now that my exams have been cancelled i magically have months and months of being holed up inside to actually finish them. this i wrote in like a day, so there's hope.
> 
> if you liked, please leave kudos or a comment, i'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
